Music
by Ominae
Summary: The boys of the US Army's 222nd Battalion aka Bad Company, en route to a harbor after destroying all antenna boxes in Serdaristan due to their AWOL status in the Crossing Over stage, decide to strengthen their camaraderie by bonding over one topic. Music.


Battlefield: Bad Company - Music

By: Ominae

Rating: K

NOTE:

All characters of Battlefield: Bad Company are under the copyright of EA Digital Illusions CE and Electronic Arts.

Summary:

The boys of the US Army's 222nd Battalion aka Bad Company, en route to a harbor after destroying all antenna boxes in Serdaristan due to their AWOL status in the Crossing Over stage, decide to strengthen their camaraderie by bonding over one topic. Music.

* * *

Inside Serdaristani GAZ-39371 APC, en route to unknown harbor, somewhere in Serdaristan

* * *

"Hope you guys don't mind if I turn the radio up."

The voice belonged to Private George Gordon Haggard, seated in the front passenger seat as he turned the GAZ-39371 APC's radio on. Next to him was Private Preston Marlowe, seated in front on the driver's seat as he was in charge of driving the hijacked vehicle.

"Doesn't matter with me anyway!" shouted Private Terrence Sweetwater, manning the 39371's Kord 6P49 machine gun mounted on its exterior. "I'm not sure if I'll like the music there."

"Ah, who cares?" Sergeant Samuel Redford was seated in the APC's passenger compartment, lying down on the seats. "Just as long as you and Sweetwater don't argue against each other and distract Marlowe from his driving, I'm game."

Satisfied, Haggard then adjusted the radio's volume before he changed radio stations. "All righty, Sarge. Got the volume tuned up." Haggard turned to Marlowe. "Hey Marlowe, which station you want to hear?"

"Anything's fine." Marlowe shrugged his shoulders, concentrating on driving the 39371. "Any music that sounds nice is fine with me."

"Fine then." Haggard changed various radio stations until he was able to tune in to a station that broadcasts rock music. "Sounds like Russian rock music to me."

"Hmph." Redford huffed. "Them Serdaristanis must really love the Russian pop culture."

"Probably got that from the USSR days." Marlowe suggested to Redford.

Haggard decided to lighten the mood with his squadmates. "Since we're now speaking about music, I was wondering if you guys have a favorite type of music or something?"

"Sorry guys." Marlowe made a sharp right turn, nearly making Sweetwater fall down from the gunner's post. "Large ditch up ahead. Was afraid that the vehicle might get stuck."

"You okay Sweetwater?" Redford yelled to Sweetwater, seeing him nearly fall down inside the APC.

"I'm alright, Sarge."

"I'll take over." Redford took the Kord 6P49 machine gun post after Sweetwater sat down in the passenger compartment.

"I'm turning to another road." Marlowe drove the APC in reverse before he made a left turn. "We'll use that to get to the harbor..."

"Now back to the topic at hand." Haggard said, reminding his squadmates on what he was talking about. "We were about to talk about what kind of music you guys like to hear." He then pointed his right thumb at himself. "I'll start off."

Sweetwater rolled his eyes. _Here we go..._

"For starters," The toque-wearing soldier started the conversation. "Country music's really close to my heart from good ol' Texas." Haggard grinned. "Besides, did I tell you guys that I did amateur country music for my school fair when I was 15?"

"No." Sweetwater was quick on the reply. "I don't think so."

Haggard turned to face Sweetwater. "What about you Sweetwater? You got a type of music you like?"

_I'll indulge in his question for now. _"Fine, I'll admit it." Sweetwater pushed the bridge of his glasses. "I have a thing for either pop or rock music."

"You serious?" Haggard raised his left eyebrow.

"Of course I'm serious! Whatever sounds good's okay with me."

"Hey Marlowe!" Haggard patted his right shoulder. "Now it's your turn."

"Me?" Marlowe used his right thumb to point to himself. Haggard nodded.

"I do like..." Marlowe was a bit hesitant in answering Haggard's answer. "I do like..."

"Aw come on." Haggard groaned. "Shouldn't be that hard."

"Okay, okay!" Marlowe yelled, trying to get Haggard to stop bothering him. "I..." He gripped the steering wheel while he was driving. "I like soundtracks...that come from anime shows."

Silence reigned inside the APC. Sweetwater, Haggard and Redford didn't know how to respond to Marlowe's answer, which shocked and confused them.

"You like anime music?!" Sweetwater was surprised to hear Marlowe's answer. "I happen to like that too!"

"Not a bad answer, Marlowe." Haggard chuckled. "Just brought me out some good memories. Reminds me of my cousin who's a voice actor who does them anime dubbing..."

"Say," Sweetwater proceeded to question Marlowe further. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Well..." Marlowe replied, coughing a bit. "I like the ones from _Full Metal Panic!_ and _Fullmetal Alchemist_."

"I like _Full Metal Panic_ music too! Though, I do dig the ones from _Bleach_."

"_Bleach_?" Haggard raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the music rocks!" Sweetwater defended his answer.

"Fine." Haggard didn't want to pursue it further. "I like the music from_ Gundam 00_. I thought they're kinda catchy."

"What about you Sarge?!" Sweetwater yelled out to Redford. "What kinda anime music do you like?!"

An answer came from Redford a minute later.

"The one from _Speed Racer_!" Redford was still manning the machine gun. "The original one!"

"You sure?!"

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Redford yelled. _Why do I bother? _"Been watching it as a kid!"

"I can see the red smoke!" Marlowe yelled, pressing hard on the gas. "We're almost there!"

"Why don't we all sing the theme of _Speed Racer_ just to give Marlowe the courage boost he needs?" Sweetwater grinned.

"I'll start, I'll start!" Haggard cleared his throat before he sang the first few verses of Speed Racer's opening song. "Here he comes! Here comes Speed Racer! He's a demon on wheels!"

"He's a demon and he's gonna be chasin' after someone!" Marlowe made a sharp turn of the road and towards the anti-tank obstacles, avoiding several blasts that came from the autocannon of a BMD-3.

"He's gainin' on you so you better look alive! He's busy revvin' up a powerful Mach 5!" Sweetwater joined in, singing the second stanza.

"Too bad I'm not driving a Mach 5." Marlowe threw in a joke, earning chuckles from Haggard and Sweetwater.

Haggard sang next after Sweetwater, singing the third chorus as Marlowe tried to maneuver around the obstacles. "And when the odds are against him. And there's dangerous work to do. You bet your life Speed Racer. Will see it through."

A PG-7VR warhead fired from the RPG-7 of a Spetsnaz trooper, zoomed overhead the APC as Marlowe continued to move around the last set of obstacles.

"Go Speed Racer. Go Speed Racer. Go Speed Racer, Go!" Marlowe, Sweetwater and Haggard sang as a chorus as their vehicle was approaching the red smoke, which was nearing their destination.

"He's off and flyin' as he guns the car around the track!"

The three men turned around to see that Redford had decided to join in the singing as well.

"He's jammin' down the pedal like he's never comin' back! Adventure's waitin' just ahead!" Marlowe sang again, making a sharp left turn after he stopped the 39371 outside the harbor facility's chain link fence.

"Go Speed Racer!" Haggard was the first to leave the APC, firing his SAAB AT-4 anti-tank rocket launcher on an approaching T-90 main battle tank.

"Go Speed Racer!" Redford fired the last few rounds of the Kord 6P49 towards the facility, taking out some Legionnaire mercenaries before he left the vehicle's machine gun post and dismounted.

"Go Speed Racer!" Sweetwater fired his FN M249 Para at a squad of incoming Legionnaires, killing all of them when he fired the LMG from left to right.

"Go Speed Racer!" Marlowe fired a 40mm HE grenade from the Colt M203 grenade launcher mounted underneath his Heckler and Koch 416's barrel against some Russian soldiers coming near their position.

"Go Speed Racer Go!!"

Redford and the rest of his squad came charging through the harbor facility, abandoning their 39371 as it had been disabled by several RPG-7 rocket attacks, firing their weapons at every Legionnaire mercenary they encounter.

THE END

PS - First time to venture on a Battlefield fic. Specifically on a Bad Company one, though I'd like to do a light-sided part of it since a few fics bother to touch on the non-combat parts on any BF game. As always, let me know how I did on this one guys. Please read and review and yeah, flames are okay if they help me be a better writer. Personal flames aren't tolerated.

As for the Speed Racer song, I added two more "Go Speed Racer!" just to give a little unity for Redford's squad. It's actually suppose to be "Go Speed Racer!" twice then "Go Speed Racer go!" at the last stanza.

If you like this story when you review, I hope you enjoy reading up on my other works. Thanks.


End file.
